Testing Love
by chocolateluvr39
Summary: Jason and Courtney are high school sweethearts, but when Jason goes away to college, they find that their love is tested. Can Journey survive the distance and obstacles that life throws at them in order to find a happy ending or will they be torn apart?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I started this story a while ago and should warn you that it will end up being quite long. Currently I am working on chapter 35 and am no where near done. I will do my best to add a chapter a day until everything that I have currently written is posted here if you guys like it. For now the story is rated T, but later the rating will go up (as long as I can change the rating). If I cannot change the story's rating, I may just cut somethings out.

**Disclaimer:** With the exception of Kyle and Amy (who are figments of my imagination and will be introduced later on) all fictional characters and places are property of ABC Daytime.

Summary:

Jason and Courtney are high school sweethearts, but when Jason goes away to college, they find that their love is tested. Can Journey survive the distance and all the obstacles that life throws at them in order to find a happy ending or will they be torn apart?

Characters:

Jason Morgan: 18. Courtney's boyfriend. Freshman at Harvard.

Courtney Corrinthos: 17. Jason's girlfriend. Senior at Port Charles High School.

Sonny Corrinthos: 21. Courtney's brother. Senior at Port Charles University.

Carly Benson: 20. Sonny's fiancé. Courtney's friend. Junior at Port Charles University.

Emily Quartermaine: 17. Jason's step sister. Courtney's best friend. Senior at PCHS.

Lois Cerullo: 17. Friends with Courtney, Emily, and Penny. Senior at PCHS.

Penny West (Don't know her last name so I decided to make one up): Friends with Courtney, Emily, and Lois. Senior at PCHS.

Mike Corrinthos: Sonny and Courtney's dad.

Janine Matthews: Sonny and Courtney's mom.

Sam McCall: 18. Jason's lab partner in biology. Has a crush on Jason. Freshman at Harvard.

Jasper "Jax" Jacks: 17. Has a crush on Courtney. Senior at PCHS.

Prologue:

April 2004:

Jason stood in his kitchen with a letter from Harvard in his hands. Part of him wanted Courtney to be there when he opened it, she had been there when he opened all the others, but he knew that if he didn't open it in the next few seconds, his mother would rip the envelope out of his hands and open it herself. Both his parents had attended Harvard, his mother's family for generations, and it was there dream that he would follow in their footsteps. It was the only thing they had agreed on since their divorce. Slowly he opened the letter and read. Before he had the chance to finish reading the letter, his mother grabbed it from him and read it herself. She screamed with glee when she saw he had gotten in. Then she hugged and kissed him.

Jason just wanted to go and celebrate with Courtney. He knew she'd be thrilled for him. First chance he got he bolted out of his house and ran around the corner to Courtney's. When he got to her house he saw that she was just coming home.

Before Courtney had a chance to open the door, Jason had run up to her. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who," he said.

"Hey baby," Courtney replied. Jason removed his hands from Courtney's eyes, and she turned around and kissed him.

"I got in," Jason said excitedly.

"Where?" Courtney asked.

"Harvard," Jason said even more excited now.

"That's great," Courtney said, faking a smile. "I'm so happy for you. Your parents must be thrilled." Secretly Courtney wasn't enthusiastic about Jason getting into Harvard. She knew he'd go, and he deserved to go. He was extremely intelligent and hardworking. He certainly deserved the best education possible. The problem was all the other schools Jason had applied to were near Port Charles. That way they would be able to see each other whenever they wanted. When Jason had chosen schools to apply to, he had specifically chosen schools that, with the exception of Harvard, would keep them close to each other. If he went to Harvard, they wouldn't have that. He would be far away. It would be hard to make their relationship work. Could a long distance relationship work when it concerned two teenagers? Courtney was scared that in the end she would lose Jason, and she prayed she wouldn't.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

August 2004

The day Courtney had been dreading finally arrived. It was time for Jason to leave Port Charles and head to school. She missed him already even though they hadn't even parted yet. At the moment, they were standing in Jason's room as he checked around making sure that everything he wanted was in the suitcases downstairs. As far as Courtney was concerned, the room looked radically different since it now lacked most of Jason's belongings; granted the furniture and some other effects were still there, but almost all of his personal effects had been removed.

Thinking about the status of Jason's room was too much for Courtney, as it was a reminder that in a few minutes the man she loved was going to be leaving for months. Instead she decided to focus on her memories of the past twenty four hours. Ever since the previous morning, she and Jason had been joined at the hip; although they had had to spend some time with their friends, Jason's mother, and his father's family, they spent as much time as possible by themselves, talking, kissing, cuddling, making love, just being together as boyfriend and girlfriend. They went out to the alcove on the beach where they had first given themselves to each other and spent hours together. No one had ever interrupted them there and they weren't sure that anyone else even knew it existed. Then suddenly the reason they had spent so much time together pushed its way to the front of Courtney's brain. _Jason was leaving._ She had to struggle to keep hold back the tears. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty that his leaving was doing this to her; if he did, she doubted that he would be able to enjoy college knowing that she was miserable, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself for doing that to him.

When Jason was sure that everything he needed or wanted for college was downstairs, he turned to Courtney and asked, "You ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah," Courtney said weakly. Every fiber in her being was screaming no. All she wanted was to spend a little more time with him but keeping him up in his room with her seemed selfish.

In his heart he had hoped that she would say no. The sooner they went downstairs, the sooner they would have to say goodbye, and as excited as he was about going to Boston and Harvard, he didn't want to leave her. Shortly after he and his mother first moved into the house they were currently standing in because of his parents' divorce, he met Courtney on the elementary school playground and fell in love for the first and only time. Ever since then they hadn't been apart for more than the eight weeks they spent at different overnight camps. After they started dating, they hadn't been apart for more than two weeks and that was three years ago. He knew he couldn't last for months on end without being able to touch her. Silently, Jason vowed that he would make as many weekend trips back to Port Charles as possible.

After answering Jason's question, Courtney started heading towards the door. Unaware that after hearing her words, Jason had taken a seat at the foot of the bed, she expected him to follow. She was startled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste and pull her back towards the bed. As she fell into Jason, she let out a half scream half giggle. Before she had the chance to compose herself, Jason's lips were on the back of her neck. Courtney pulled away and turned around so that she was facing Jason. She brought her lips to his, and soon the couple was making out. After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door and regretfully pulled apart.

"It's open," Jason said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He would have much rather been kissing Courtney than talking to someone on the other side of the door, which opened to reveal his mother.

"I was wondering if everything you're bringing was downstairs?" she asked.

"That depends," was Jason's response. When both women gave him a confused look he continued, "On whether or not I can bring Courtney."

"I think Courtney's parents would object," his mother replied.

The couple silently followed Jason's mother down the stairs while holding hands. When they reached the kitchen, they sorrowfully let each other go and joined Jason's family and step-family in loading the suitcases and boxes into the back of Jason's mother's black SUV. When the loading was done, Jason went to say goodbye to everyone who wasn't going to drop him off. He hugged his step-mother, Emily, and his ten-year-old half brother Billy before turning his attention to Courtney.

Aside from the fact that he loved her, there was no rhyme or reason to it, but he wanted his and Courtney's goodbye to be more private than the rest. He took her hand and led her to a secluded spot in the yard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than ever before while kissing her. After several minutes, he removed his lips from hers so that he could speak.

"I don't want to leave you," he said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said. "I'm going to miss you because I love you."

"Not as much I love you," he responded.

"I doubt it," she retorted as a small smile formed on her lips. They always seemed to be declaring their love like this.

"I'll call you tonight," Jason's voice brought Courtney back to reality.

"You better," she managed to get out before Jason's lips were on hers. They kissed a few more times before heading back to everyone else. Jason hugged Courtney one last time before getting into the car with oddly enough both of his parents.

Courtney couldn't help but stare at the car as it pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street, fully aware of the fact that her heart was in it. As the car rounded a corner and escaped from view, Courtney stopped trying to hold back the tears. Emily wrapped an arm around her best friend in an attempt to comfort her. What Courtney didn't know was that the entire time she was staring at the car, Jason was looking through one of its windows staring at her, attempting to catch every last glimpse of her he possibly could, and fully aware of the fact that he was leaving his heart in Port Charles with her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I know that I said I would be updating everyday until everything that I have currently written has been uploaded and added to the story. However I was really busy this weekend and didn't have the chance. My apologies. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two:

After Jason was fully out of sight, Emily attempted to comfort her now crying best friend. It was a futile effort though, as Courtney felt like someone had just ripped out her heart. While Emily guided her back to her own home, Courtney realized that in a way she had lost her heart. It had left in with Jason. Although she was fully aware of this at the time Jason and his parents drove away, it seemed more real now.

When they reached her house, Courtney broke away from Emily and went up to her room. Emily was about to follow Courtney up the stairs when Sonny and Carly came up to her. They didn't have to be in school for several more days.

"Is she okay?" a concerned Sonny asked.

"Jason just left for school," Emily replied.

"Sonny," Carly began. "Can you excuse Emily and me for the day? This looks like a girl issue. Maybe a girls' day out will help Courtney adjust to the fact that Jason's gone." Sonny gave Carly a kiss and obliged.

"How do you feel about spending the day at the mall?" Carly asked, as a smile graced her face. Shopping was her curl all for everything.

"Sound like fun," Emily said. "Do you think it will help Courtney?"

Carly looked at Emily dumbfounded, "Shopping can get a girl's mind off even her worst troubles." With that the girls turned around and marched up to Courtney's room, where they found a sobbing Courtney staring at a picture of her and Jason.

"I know you miss him," Carly began. "But it's not like he's gone from your life. You two can still talk on the phone or through e-mail or write letters. You two can even visit each other during weekends."

"I know it's far off, but he'll definitely be home for Thanksgiving. My step dad would never let him stay away and he won't want to since it gives him the chance to see you," Emily added. When she saw that her words hadn't helped Courtney, she added, "But I'm sure he'll come back before then. Last time he was at my house he was complaining about being away from you for so long. As long as he can, he'll come and visit as much as possible if for nothing else than to see you."

"I hope your right," Courtney said.

"Of course we are," Carly replied. "Now we have the perfect plan to cheer you up. We're going to go shopping."

"I really don't feel like it," Courtney argued.

"The way I see it you have two options," Emily countered. "You can either sit here and wallow in misery or you can come with us and have some fun."

"If things were the other way around, would you want Jason to wallow or would you want him to have some fun?" Carly added.

"I'd want him to have fun," Courtney replied. "I guess that means I'm in, but guys its lunchtime."

"That brings us to the second best method of cheering a person up," Carly paused for dramatic effect. "Ice cream. We can stop by the ice cream parlor and all get sundaes on the way to the mall."

"Sounds good," Emily replied. With that the girls left for sundaes and the mall.

Jason sat in the car staring out the window. It had been a long two hours since he left Port Charles and Courtney. For the first hour and a half, he had been forced to listen to his parents argue nonstop. Why they both insisted on coming when they hated each other was a mystery to him. Eventually he had managed to convince both of them to not say a word for the rest of the trip. Now he was left to sit in silence and stare at the landscape as they passed it by. He should be thinking about college and how wonderful it was going to be, but all he could think about was Courtney. She looked like she was crying when he caught his last glimpse of her; that alone was enough to make him question his decision to go to college in Boston. He missed her so much already. How was he going to last so long with out seeing her? No matter how often he was able to get home, it wouldn't be often enough. As the car moved on, Jason sat there thinking about the woman he loved.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** I guess my plan to post chapters everyday is kinda failing isn't it? My apologies on that; I have a lot I need to do and catch up on right now that take precedent. To make everything up to you though I have decided to post three chapters tonigh. Hopefully I'll be able to update more tomorrow as well.

Chapter 3:

That night Courtney, Carly, and Emily sat in Courtney's living room watching a horror/murder mystery movie and eating popcorn. Well, at least Carly and Emily were eating popcorn. Courtney was eating a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. For some reason, chocolate, especially chocolate in the form of ice cream, was the best cure to her pain and sorrow over Jason's departure that Courtney had found all day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girls started freaking out.

"That's what happened in the movie right before the killer snuck in through the window, took Jessie, and cut out her organs," Emily screamed.

"We're gonna die," Carly shrieked.

"It was only a movie," Courtney whispered to herself over and over again.

Then the phone rang and the girl's started screaming; in the movie the characters got a call from the killer telling them the details of how he killed Jessie. The phone rang several more times before the answering machine picked up.

"Hi you've reached the Corrinthos home. None of us are available at the moment. If you'd like to leave a message for Mike press 1, if you'd like—" Mike's voice on the answering machine was cut off when the caller pressed the number for the person they wanted.

Courtney smiled and all three girls relaxed when they heard a familiar voice over the answering machine. "Hey baby," Jason said. "I miss you. I'm in the hotel. Can you call my cell once—." Courtney raced to the phone and grabbed it before Jason had a chance to finish.

"Thank god it's only you," Courtney said.

"Only me," Jason said pretending to be hurt.

"I was watching a horror movie with Carly and Emily and when the phone rang we got scared," Courtney explained. "Speaking of Carly and Emily, can I call you back from my room to make our conversation remains private?"

"Of course," Jason replied.

"Good," Courtney said. "I love you. Talk to you in a few minutes." Courtney blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up. She then raced up the stairs and into her room, grabbed the phone, and dialed Jason's cell.

Jason picked up the phone in the middle of the first ring. "I love you too," was the first thing he said.

"How was the ride?" Courtney asked.

"The only good thing about it was that I spent most of it thinking about you," Jason said.

"You did?" Courtney asked. "I thought about you too after you left. At least I did until Carly and Emily dragged me to the mall and wouldn't give me a chance to think about anything." She let out a small laugh.

"Of course I did," Jason replied. "There's nothing I would rather think about for hours at a time. Did you have fun at the mall?"

"I guess," Courtney said nonchalantly.

"Not really, huh?" Jason asked. Courtney was amazed at how well he knew her.

"I just really missed you," Courtney said. "I wish I could live in yesterday forever."

"I know what you mean," Jason responded. "Yesterday was wonderful, especially last night." Courtney knew that even though he was miles away a smile was gracing his handsome face at the thought of the previous night just like a smile graced hers. The couple continued to talk for the next two hours while Carly and Emily finished movie and left.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:

Jason regretfully woke up the next morning in a strange city. He woke up regretfully because he was having an amazing dream about Courtney only when he woke up he realized he wouldn't be seeing Courtney that day or any day in the near future. _Guess I better get used to that_, he thought sadly. He then found his wallet and took out his wallet and took out a picture of him and Courtney. Although he would have preferred a larger picture, they were all packed and waiting to decorate his dorm when he moved in later that morning. Jason stared at the picture and silently wished that Courtney was there with him.

"Next year," he said wistfully and without realizing that he had spoken out loud. He was referring to the fact that after he had decided to attend Harvard, he and Courtney had discussed Courtney's going to school in Boston after she graduated as well so that they would be close to each other. Courtney loved the idea, and personally, he couldn't wait until a year from now when she would be in Boston with him. Jason was ripped from his thoughts when his mother came in.

"You need to get ready for breakfast," his mother said. "The quicker we eat, the quicker you can get settled in your new dorm." Jason did as he was told. When he was ready, he and his parents who had resumed their arguing went out to breakfast; Jason drowned them out by thinking of Courtney, who he missed more than he ever thought possible. He was so Courtney-sick that he ordered her favorite type of eggs because they reminded him of her.

Jason and his parents carried all his belongings up to his room, which was on the fifth floor of a building. _Thank god for elevators_, the three of them thought. When they got up there the first time, Jason discovered that he was on an all singles floor. He was both relieved and disappointed. Jason was glad to have the privacy a single provided, especially if Courtney were to come and visit, but he was hoping to become good friends with a roommate. On the other hand he wouldn't have to worry about not getting along with his roommate.

"Do you want us to stay to help you unpack and get organized?" Jason's mother asked once all his bags were in the room.

"No that's okay," Jason replied. He was looking forward to the lack of arguing that would occur once his parents were gone. "I can handle it. Besides, if you don't leave soon,you'll get back to Port Charles pretty late," he added.

Once his parents had left, Jason began to unpack his clothes. When that was done he unpacked his personal effects. A good deal of the pictures he had brought were of him and Courtney. Sure some of them included their other friends, but as long as someone was to look at his pictures, they would be able to tell that he was taken by the beautiful blonde. Jason went about strategically placing the pictures around his room. The picture that had been next to his bed at home was placed next to his bed in his room. He loved the way she looked in it, and waking up to her face, especially when she looked as happy in and beautiful as she did in the picture, was an amazing feeling. He just wished it wasn't a picture he was waking up to, but Courtney herself. When he was done organizing everything, Jason looked around the room. A smile graced his face as he realized that Courtney was seemingly everywhere in the room. Then he left the room to go get something to eat.

As Jason exited his room, he bumped into his next door neighbor. Okay, it wasn't exactly his next door neighbor since they both had corner rooms but close enough.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"Don't worry about it," Jason said. "I was going to look for the cafeteria. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," the man said. The two walked off and started talking. Jason was on his way to making his first college friend.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Do not start reading the update here as I've posted three chapters tonight. If you haven't already go back to Chapter 3 and start there. Thanks a ton.

Chapter 5:

Five days after Jason moved into his dorm, Courtney stomped around her room cleaning. She went back to school in a few days, and her parents had decided it was a good idea for her to clean everything in her room. The fact that before he started school every year, whether it was PCHS or as it had been for the past few years PCU, Sonny had always done this. It made sense for the time he had been attending PCU, as he wasn't living at home and had to bring everything he wanted with him, but when he was still in high school it made no sense. The only conclusion she could come to was that her brother was just plane weird. Why Carly wanted to marry him was beyond Courtney's comprehension.

Despite her anger over the task at hand, her mind continues to think happy thoughts, as it continually drifted back to Jason. It wasn't anything unusual though; her mind seemed to be doing that a lot lately. They hadn't seen each other in six days, but they spoke at least once a day. Although she was adjusting to life with out Jason, she couldn't help missing everything from his presence to the feel of his lips like crazy. The time they spent talking on the phone was by far the highlight of her day.

She stood at the entrance to her closet, putting stuff of hangers or shelves, as she searched her closet for backpack, which was somewhere on the closet floor. Since she only had a few more days of glorious rest and relaxation, she decided it might not hurt to put it back on the nail on her bedroom wall. Courtney was standing on a chair trying to put something on the top shelf when she lost her footing and fell. Somehow Courtney managed to land in a sitting position.

Downstairs Janine heard the crash and yelled, "Is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah," Courtney called down. She wasn't lying; aside from the fact that it would hurt to sit down for a few days, she was fine. When Courtney found her backpack, she was surprised to see that there was still a binder in it. Glancing at the trash can by her desk, she noticed it was full so Courtney decided to stuff the binder in one of her desk drawers. The drawer Courtney chose was pretty full, but she didn't think the binder would cause a problem.

"Damn it," Courtney said when she noticed the drawer would only open an inch. Nothing was going right today. She attempted to pull papers from the binder out of the drawer, hoping the binder would close enough to open the drawer, take the binder out, and stuff the binder somewhere else, but she couldn't stick the her finders far enough into the drawer. What she needed was a pair of tweezers. Unfortunately, the tweezers were down in the kitchen, where Janine was. The last thing she needed was for her parents to find out she was cheating on the room cleaning. 'Guess I'll have to be creative,' Courtney thought.

Ten minutes later Courtney was still trying to open the drawer when the phone rang. She picked it up only to be greeted by Jason's voice. Finally something was going right.

"How are you?" Jason asked.

"Awful," Courtney answered. She then explained everything that had gone wrong that day and Jason attempted to cheer her up. In Boston, Jason was thinking, 'this would be much easier in person.' Once Jason had succeeded, the couple talked about anything and everything until Janine threatened to take away Courtney's phone privileges if she didn't finish cleaning her room. Left with out a choice, Courtney and Jason regretfully said goodbye.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it was boring, but I needed a filler involving Courtney to show how she was holding up. Don't worry, things will start heating up soon.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot that I was posting this here and then discovered it when I was browsing it through the site. I was like sht. Well to make it up to you, I'm going to give you guys five chapters tonight.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Jason raced to get ready for class. He through his clothes on and grabbed a candy bar, which would have to serve as his breakfast since he had only a few minutes to get to his first biology class. Either he had forgotten to set his alarm or he had been so caught up in his dream about Courtney that he hadn't heard it go off an hour ago. Whatever the cause he woke up ten minutes before class started.

He had finished getting dressed as well as eating the candy bar with six minutes to get to class. Hygiene would have to wait. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.' As the clock continued to tick, Jason raced out of his dorm, down the five flights of stairs (he figured the elevator was too slow), down the street, and around the corner. He barely made it to class in time. Looking around the room he found his neighbor and newfound friend, Kyle, who motioned for Jason to take the vacant seat next to him.

"Where were you man," Kyle asked.

"I overslept," Jason said with a yawn. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah," Kyle replied. "The professor got here about a minute before you did."

Before they had a chance to talk further, the professor began to speak. "Good morning and welcome to Introduction to Biology also known as BI-130501. My name is Professor Hill and I will be your instructor. Today, our first meeting, is in our smaller lab group for labs, which meets once a week; all three of these groups combine for the lecture once a week, the lab groups meet again with a TA once a week to go over the material in smaller groups. In this room you will have an assigned lab partner who you must sit with at all times." The professor then went on to name the lab pairings. Jason was assigned to work with a girl named Samantha McCall, and Kyle was assigned to work with a woman named Amy White. Jason met up with Sam and they chose a lab bench in the middle of the second row.

The first thing that came to Sam's mind when she met her lab partner was, 'Wow, he's hot.' She was totally captivated by everything from his muscles to his tan, and she knew that she would soon find herself daydreaming about the man. Sam was thrilled to be working with him and hoped to become more than lab partners one day in the near future. They sat their in silence, as Sam waited for Jason to say something. After five minutes, she realized he wasn't going to say anything. 'He must be the strong, silent type. I like that in a man then again I also like men who are weak and talkative,' she thought.

"I'm Sam," she said breaking the silence.

"Jason," he said. Now that the introduction was out of the way they began to converse. It wasn't that Jason had a problem talking with people; it was just that he hated to be the one to break the ice. Still, the person he felt the most comfortable talking with was Courtney.

The professor had instructed them to exchange dorm info, phone numbers, and e-mail addresses. As Jason was getting out a notebook to write down Sam's contact information, a picture of Courtney fell out of his bag and onto the floor. Not noticing something was there; Sam shifted in her chair and stepped on the picture. Jason felt a surge of pain shoot through his body as Sam desecrated the picture. Although he knew that she hadn't meant to step on it, he was still angry at Sam for doing so. Realizing she had stepped on something she picked it up and looked at it only to see a beautiful blonde.

"Who's this?" Sam asked.

"My girlfriend, Courtney" Jason said. He smiled as soon as he said her name, which always seemed to do that to him.

'He has a girlfriend,' Sam thought bitterly. 'This isn't good.' She needed more information so she could formulate a plan. "Is she here with you?" Sam asked.

"No," Jason said sadly. "She's back in Port Charles. She's a year younger than us."

'A long distance relationship," Sam thought. 'This could work to my advantage.' She spent the rest of class trying to think up ways to break Jason and Courtney up so she could have him to herself.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Go back one more chapter to get all the chapters added tonight.**

Chapter 7:

The next morning marked the first day of Courtney's senior year. She got up extra early like she always did on the first day of school so that she could pick out the perfect outfit, but for some reason she didn't care if she scrubbed it or if she wore nice clothes. In the end she opted on wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a light pink tank top, and pink flip flops. Since she didn't have an appetite, Courtney didn't bother to eat breakfast. Her lack of appetite was because she was worried about what school would be like without Jason and wondered if his absence would ruin her senior year. Once Courtney was ready to leave, she got into her car and began to drive towards Port Charles High School. Driving to school was a new experience for her as for the past two years Jason had always driven her to and from school. A tear escaped her eye, smudging her makeup as Jason's absence came to mind once again.

As Courtney was getting out of her car, she spotted Emily and ran up to her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Emily replied excitedly. "We're seniors!"

"I know," Courtney replied. She was excited as well. Even if Jason wasn't here with her, she was a senior. 'How can this turn out to be a bad year when I'm a senior?' she asked herself. 'It can't. It will be different, but still great.' What Courtney didn't know was that although she was right about her senior year being different from the years that had come before, she couldn't have been more wrong about it being a great year. In fact, soon things would take a turn for the worse.

The girls then walked into the building and towards their lockers where they met up with Penny and Lois. The four girls were glad to see that they all had lunch together. Courtney had her first two classes with Emily. Lois was in her first and fourth class while Penny was in her second, fourth, and last class.

* * *

A few hours later Courtney stood in the lunch line in order to buy food. Standing in front of her was Jax. When he realized she was standing behind him, he turned around and started flirting with her. If that wasn't bad enough he talked about how great they would be together and even had the nerve to imply that she should cheat on Jason with him. Courtney did her best to block him out so that she wouldn't punch him. It wasn't working, but she had to keep her cool; it was a bad idea to punch someone in the lunch line. Finally, she got her lunch and headed towards where her friends were sitting. Unfortunately, Jax followed her and refused to stop talking. The girls continually switched tables hoping that Jax would leave them alone. When there was only five minutes left in the period, one of Jax's few friends called him over and Jax finally left them alone.

* * *

The rest of Courtney's day was going fine until she reached her last class, English. The desks were arranged in a U shape and she sat down next to Penny. About a minute later Jax walked into the room and sat across from Courtney. His presence made the class unbearable. Courtney tried to pay attention to the teacher as he talked about the course, but it was not easy, as she was extremely uncomfortable. This was because Jax wasn't paying attention to the teacher; instead he spent the entire class period staring at Courtney and her breasts.

If the class wasn't bad enough, Jax followed Courtney from the classroom to her locker. Once her locker was closed, she turned around. Jax gently pushed her against her locker with his body and began to kiss her vehemently. His body was pressed against her and he slunk his hand up her shirt, into her bra, and began to massage her right breast. Courtney tried to push him off her but couldn't.

Finally when he was done, Jax pulled away and said, "That was great. I can't wait for more."

Courtney grabbed her bag, ran to her, car, drove home, and ran to her room. She was crying the entire time. As much as she tried to she couldn't help but feel awful and dirty because of what Jax had done. Part of her didn't want Jason to know but the rest of her new that he needed to know. Besides, he always made her feel better. Once she had composed herself she called him.

"Hello," Jason said when he picked up the phone.

"It's me," Courtney said as she held back tears.

"Hey baby," Jason said noticing that she sounded upset. "How was your first day? Is everything okay?"

"Can you beat up Jax for me?" Courtney asked.

"What did he do?" Jason questioned. He had never liked Jax, especially since Jax never even sought to hide his crush on Courtney. Courtney explained everything. By the time she was done, she was crying hysterically. With every word, Jason grew angrier and his blood boiled more. He swore he'd get revenge and make sure Jax learned his place.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 out of 5 tonight.**

Chapter 8:

After finishing his conversation with Courtney, Jason just wanted to punch something. He particularly wanted to punch Jax for saying what he had to Courtney, for touching her, and for making her so upset. The only place Jason wanted to be was in Port Charles, by Courtney's side. Knowing Courtney she wouldn't tell anyone else that she had been sexually harassed. She would be embarrassed and wouldn't want anyone else to know. Jason was surprised that she had even told him. Someone had to put Jax in his place. Someone had to make him pay for what he had done, and that person would be Jason, who after talking to Courtney would gladly do it.

Jason checked his schedule for Friday and saw that his last class ended at one thirty. Afterwards he called all the airlines to find a flight to Port Charles. The earliest flight with a vacancy was at three, which meant that he'd arrive in Port Charles around four thirty. He would have preferred an earlier flight but the three o'clock flight was all he could get on two days notice. If he arrived at four thirty, he should be able to make it the gymnasium at PCHS in time to catch most of Courtney's volleyball game. Jason smiled at the thought; he had never missed one of her games and hated the fact that this year, when she was the team captain, he would be forced to miss them. Once Jason had made his travel arrangements, he headed to the school gym, where he took out his anger on a punching bag by pretending it was Jax's face.

* * *

It was five fifteen on Friday and Jason was walking up to PCHS, excited about seeing Courtney. His good mood was ruined when he saw Jax talking to one of the few people who didn't think he was a total creep. Jason's blood boiled as he heard their conversation. Jax was talking about how hot Courtney was, how she looked like she would be good in bed, and all the things he wanted to do to her while the friend just nodded. Slowly, Jason's calm demeanor vanished and was replaced by the urge to hurt Jax.

Jason totally lost it when he heard Jax say, "I guarantee you by the end of the senior year, I'll have found a way to get Courtney in bed and make her forget all about Jason." Luckily for Jax's friend, his phone rang as Jason was approaching and he had to excuse himself so that he could talk in private.

When Jason reached Jax, he grabbed him and dragged him to a poorly lit side of the building. He threw Jax on the ground and proceeded to kick him. Then he pulled Jax up, held him by the collar, and punched him in the face a few times. After that, Jason slammed Jax into the side of the building and placed his arm so that it was covering Jax's throat. Jax could barely breathe.

"You think your all that, going after Courtney and saying those things about her," Jason said. "But I know what you did to her and if you so much as look at her again, this won't even compare to what I do to you. Don't say her name. Don't think about her. If you see her in the hall, turn and walk the other way. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Jax somehow managed to choke out. Jason let Jax go and walked away so that he could watch Courtney's game.

Courtney had just sent the ball back over the net when something compelled her to glance towards the door. When she did so, she saw Jason enter the gymnasium. A smile lit up her face as she turned towards him and waved. Meanwhile the ball had been sent back over the net. Since she was paying attention to Jason and not the game, Courtney didn't realize that the ball was headed straight towards her. It hit her in the head. Both Jason and the coach raced towards her.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Jason asked. He had gotten there first.

"I think so," Courtney replied as she rubbed her head. The coach then got there and quickly checked to see if Courtney was alright.

"You seem fine, Corrinthos," the coach said. "Sit down for five minutes and then I'll put you back in." Courtney did as she was told, and Jason was forced to leave in order to find a vacant seat. When the five minutes were up, Courtney returned to the game. She had been playing for several minutes when she began to feel dizzy. The entire crowd, including a highly concerned Jason, watched Courtney fall to the ground. She had fainted.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: You have to go back a few more chapters to reach the new stuff. Sorry. Its just I'd rather post all the chapters separately than together. I hope you understand.**

Chapter 9:

The gymnasium had been extremely crowded when Jason got there, and he had been forced to sit in the top row of the bleachers. He would have rather sat right behind Courtney since he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and he wanted to be as close to her as he could in case something happened. Jason was horrified when he saw her fall to the ground; he promptly jumped out of his seat and ran down the aisle towards the gym floor. As he ran, Jason could barely breathe.

"Someone call for an ambulance," the coach yelled. "She's not responding." When Jason heard those words, his heart stopped. He had almost reached the gym floor. Jason wasn't sure how, but he managed to run even faster so that he could get to Courtney sooner.

When Jason got to Courtney, he forced his way through the crowd of volleyball players that surrounded her. Kneeling down he took Courtney is his arms and held her close. Noticing that she seemed to be breathing normally, Jason started breathing again. He leaned his head down to hers and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Courtney," he began. "It's me. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. You're gonna be okay; you have to be. Hang in there, okay. Can you open your eyes, baby? Please, do it for me." Jason was shocked to see Courtney respond. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Jason," she whispered before losing consciousness once again. Jason relaxed a little. She had responded to him, and in his heart he knew she would be okay.

"Thank you," he said as he placed another kiss on her forehead. There was more he wanted to say, but he was interrupted when the paramedics rushed in. They raced over to Courtney and started checking her vitals as the coach explained what happened. As they loaded her onto the stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance, Jason refused to let go of her hand, signifying that he was coming with them. The paramedics tried to argue, but Jason kept yelling that Courtney needed to get to a hospital and that they were wasting time. Finally, the paramedics gave in.

* * *

After the paramedics had left with Courtney, everyone except for the coach had left as well. Most of the team had gone to the hospital to see how Courtney was. As much as she wanted to the coach didn't have that luxury. It was her job to get in touch with Courtney's family and inform them of what had happened. She first tried to call Courtney's house but neither Mike nor Janine were home. Their cell phones were off as well so she left messages. Then the coach looked at Courtney's secondary contact information; her brother's dorm and cell phone numbers were listed. Figuring that a college student wasn't likely to be in his dorm on a Friday night, the coach decided to call his cell phone.

* * *

Sonny and Carly lay on Carly's bed making out. He was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when his cell phone rang. 'Perfect timing,' he thought. Sonny continued kissing Carly as he debated whether or not to answer the phone; in the end he decided not to.

When the phone wouldn't stop ringing, Carly pulled away and said, "You better answer that. Maybe then we'll be left alone." Sonny did as Carly suggested.

"What," he said clearly annoyed.

"Mr. Corinthos," the coach said. Sonny was confused. He was hardly ever called Mr. Corinthos; that was when he knew something was seriously wrong. "This is your sister's volleyball coach. She collapsed and was taken to the hospital."

* * *

Jason had held Courtney's hand the entire way to the hospital as well as all the way to her room. He had tried to follow her and the doctors into the room, but they wouldn't let him. Now he stood outside her room, looking in through the window on the door. He prayed that she was okay, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was his fault. If he hadn't walked in when he had and distracted her, would this have happened? He was ripped from his thoughts when Sonny and Carly raced in and over to Jason. It took some convincing, but Sonny and Carly managed to convince Jason to leave Courtney's door and join them in the waiting room. About an hour later, Courtney's doctor came over to them.

Recognizing Jason as the man who had come in with Courtney, the doctor asked, "Are you Courtney Corinthos's family?"

"I'm her brother," Sonny said.

"She just woke up," the doctor said. Before the doctor could say more, Jason started to get up so that he could see Courtney. Knowing that the doctor had more to say, Sonny held Jason back.

Once Jason was back in his seat, the doctor continued, "We also just got her test results back."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Okay I decided to make up for my absence by posting five chapters tonight. Therefore you're going to have to go back to the chapter labeled Chapter Six to get the first new chapter as well as an explanation for my absence.**

Chapter 10:

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Jason asked. His concern was evident in his voice.

"Apparently when the ball hit her in the head," the doctor began. "It gave her a concussion. (Author's Note: I have never had a concussion nor do I know really know anything about concussions so I am probably totally wrong with anything medical.) She shouldn't lose consciousness again, but someone should be with her at all times. It is likely that she will feel either dizzy or nauseous on and off for the next twenty four hours. We're going to give her some medicine that should help as well as some samples to take home since the pharmacy is closed. She should be discharged within the hour, but you can see her now." With that said, the doctor walked away to tend to other patients.

After the doctor left, Jason, Sonny, and Carly headed towards Courtney. Figuring that Jason and Courtney should have some time alone, Sonny and Carly waited outside of Courtney's room while Jason went in.

"Hey," Jason said as he entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Hey," Courtney replied dazedly.

"You gave me quite a scare there," Jason said as he took a seat and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," Courtney said before he had the chance to kiss her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay," Jason whispered with his lips a few inches from hers. His face hovered over hers for a few moments before he leaned all the way down and kissed her.

Once they broke apart, Courtney asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too much to stay away," Jason said. He figured he would leave out the part about Jax. That was something Courtney didn't need to know.

"I missed you too," Courtney said. They met in a passionate lip lock once again. Unfortunately Sonny and Carly chose that moment to enter the room, interrupting the kiss.

'Perfect timing,' both Jason and Courtney thought. The four of them talked in the room until Courtney was discharged.

* * *

When they got to the Corinthos home, Jason, Courtney, Sonny, and Carly went to living room to talk some more. Sonny sat in a love seat with Carly on the chair's arm while Jason and Courtney sat on the couch with Courtney leaning into Jason. The four of them talked for an hour and a half. All the while Jason silently wished that Sonny and Carly would leave so that he could have some time alone with Courtney before her parents got home from wherever they were. Meanwhile Courtney was getting irritated by all of them; two minutes couldn't pass by without someone asking her how she was feeling. After Courtney blew up at all of them, Sonny and Carly finally left.

Although she knew he meant well, Jason had gotten on Courtney's nerves as well. She knew he wouldn't be leaving especially since someone was supposed to be with her at all times, but she just wanted to get away from him, and she thought she had the perfect solution.

"After that volleyball game, I need a shower," Courtney said. "I'll see you when I get out."

"Not so fast," Jason replied.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked confused.

"What happens if you get dizzy and fall?" Jason asked. His concern for her well-being was evident in his voice. "Someone should be in there with you to make sure you don't get hurt." He knew that part of his reason for offering was selfish as he loved the thought of being in the shower with her, but he really was worried that something could happen to her.

"Are you saying that the only way I'm allowed to take a shower, is if you join me?" Courtney asked obviously irritated. She was mad at him and wanted to shower to get away from him.

"Yes," he said as he moved towards her so that he could take her in his arms.

"What if my parents come home?" Courtney asked desperately trying to find a way out of having to shower with Jason.

"It's not like they don't know we're sleeping together," Jason said.

Flashback

Jason and Courtney were making love in Courtney's bed. Unaware that Janine was not only home, but standing in the hall outside her room, Courtney led out a loud moan. Curious as to what was going on in her daughter's room, Janine let herself in only to find her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend in bed together. She forced them apart and left them to get dressed. Afterwards, Janine kicked Jason out of the house.

When Jason was gone, an angry Janine turned towards Courtney. "You are never allowed to see Jason again," she barked.

End Flashback

"I'm just glad she let me see you again," Jason said as he kissed her lovingly and passionately. The kiss washed away all of Courtney's anger.

"Me too," Courtney replied as she took Jason's hand and the couple walked upstairs to take their shower.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: I'm not going to change the rating at this point in time as most of the story does not require the M rating. However this chapter gets a little steamy and therefore does require the M rathing. If you are uncomfortable reading material of this nature, please skip this chapter; it will not affect your understanding of the rest of the story. Additionally, if you think that I should have changed the rating, let me know via reviews and I will change it. Now onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven:

Jason and Courtney headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Courtney started undressing herself, but Jason stopped her.

"Let me," he said as he began to take off her shirt. Jason strategically removed her clothes, revealing her perfect skin piece by piece as he basked in her beauty. Then Courtney took over and undressed Jason. She couldn't get enough of his perfect body. When they were both naked, Jason turned the shower on and they got in.

Jason held Courtney in his arms and massaged her breasts as the water fell on them while Courtney sighed in contentment; she loved the feel of his wet skin, and her hands couldn't help but glide up and down his wet body.

When they were both wet, Jason put shampoo in his hand. Lifting Courtney's hair up, he began lathering it with the shampoo. His lips found her recently exposed neck he began kissing it. Meanwhile Courtney's moans got louder and louder. Once her hair was shampooed, Courtney turned so that she was facing Jason. With Courtney's hair under the water so that the shampoo would wash out, she brought her lips to Jason's. Soon the shampoo had rinsed out, but Jason and Courtney were too busy making out to notice.

Jason and Courtney pulled apart as both were desperately in need of air. Jason took this opportunity to put shampoo in his own hair. When he was done, he moved so that he was under the water. Courtney took this opportunity to rub his growing erection while her lips graced their way across his upper back, placing kisses everywhere they possibly could.

As Jason took the soap in his hand, he sat down so that he was leaning against the back of the shower with the water falling on him. He pulled Courtney down so that she was sitting in between his legs. His member was rubbing against her backside which sent chills up her spine. Jason pulled her into him so that her back was leaning into her chest. Then he glided the soap over every inch of her body. When Courtney was covered in soap, they stood up again, and Jason let the water rinse off her body one section at a time. Once a section was clean, Jason would lead Courtney away from the water and kiss the newly clean region. When Courtney was clean, she began to scrub Jason. She made sure that she massaged every part of his body before putting soap on it.

Afterwards Courtney stepped away from the water and leaned against the back of the shower. She pulled Jason against her and wrapped her legs around him, positioning herself so that her opening was hovering above Jason's tip. The couple began making out as Courtney rubbed Jason's back and played with his wet hair. Everything was perfect, except for one thing; Courtney had positioned herself like that so that Jason could easily thrust into her, but he hadn't. Instead he just continued to kiss her as his tongue slid further and further down her throat while dancing with hers. The kisses were passionate, but that didn't stop Courtney from wondering if Jason really wanted her so she pulled away.

"Is everything okay," Jason asked. He didn't understand why Courtney was suddenly distant.

"Yeah," Courtney lied only she wasn't a very good liar, and Jason could easily tell that she wasn't being honest with him.

"No it's not. I know you, and something is definitely wrong. Please tell me," he cajoled her in hopes that she would open up to him.

Courtney wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to sound insecure and voice her fears, but she knew Jason wouldn't give up until he knew what was bothering. Thinking she didn't have a choice, Courtney asked, "Do you still want me?"

Jason couldn't believe his ears. Did she really think he didn't want her? At that moment, just like the preceding moments, every fiber in his being was filled with desire. He placed passionate kisses all over her body.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Instead of answering, Courtney remained silent; she still felt insecure. Realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Jason added, "Of course I want you. How could I not?"

They made out for a few more minutes before Jason said, "I think its time to move this to the bedroom."

Jason carried Courtney to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He carefully placed himself on top of her so as not to crush her with his weight. Once he was on top of her, Jason slowly entered her. They had soon developed a nice rhythm, but it grew increasingly faster until finally both went over the edge at the same time. When their love making was done, they lay in each others arms, both thinking that everything seemed so right and perfect.


End file.
